


Strawberry Mentos

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, I love yamaguchi, Other, reader is nekoma's manager, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: You get to meet your soulmate, YamaguchiGo stream Strawberry Mentos by Leanna Firestone, it makes me soft for our freckled boy
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Strawberry Mentos

You were hopelessly in love with your soulmate. From the moment you had that first conversation on your forearm, you were hooked. You were able to communicate with your soulmate when you turned 13, anything you wrote or drew on your skin shows up on theirs, and vice versa. You remember the giddy feeling you felt during lunch when you and your friends passed around a pen, writing various things on your bodies for your soulmates to see. You had decided to write a simple ‘hi :^)’ on your wrist. Almost immediately you saw ink blossom, forming ‘hello XD’ in a surprisingly neat handwriting. You squealed like any other 13 year old would, showing your friends and talking about what you thought your soulmates were like.  
From that day on, you and your soulmate talked daily, greetings in the morning, funny things that happened during the day, and sweet goodnights after the day had ended. The two of you talked about anything and everything, listing your likes and dislikes, your hopes and dreams. Over the next two years he became one of your best friends, even though the two of you had yet to meet. You had made it a habit to write little statements of encouragement on your arm when he would be playing volleyball, knowing your soulmate was insecure on his abilities. You remember how happy he was when he got on his high school team with his friend, talking about two other first years and how crazy good they are. You also remember his surprise when you told him you were joining your high school’s team as the manager, writing to him how he had gotten you interested in the sport and how you hoped the two of you would get to meet.  
You smiled as you finished writing the ‘you got this service ace <3’ on your wrist and got back to the task at hand. Which was to get Lev to stop whining and to practice his receives. You were Nekoma’s manager, and unfortunately that meant being Lev’s babysitter occasionally. You sighed and put your hand on your hips, staring down at the first year, who was currently on the floor. “Lev! We have the training camp coming up, don’t you want to show your friend how much you’ve grown?” You smirked as your words worked their charm, the teen scrambling up to join Yaku in practice. You walked around some more, making sure no one needed anything, and filling in when needed.   
You sat on the bench and glanced at your arm when you felt the tell-tale feeling of your soulmate writing back. ‘Our coach told us were going to a training camp in Tokyo! Is your team going?’ You gasped at the words, catching the attention of your team, who were enjoying a water break. You jumped up from the bench, hopping excitedly. Kuroo looked at you quizzically, eyebrow raised, “What’s gotten into you, (Y/N)?” You smiled, giddy feeling spreading throughout your body. “My soulmate is coming to our training camp! He just got the news from his coach! I get to meet him Kuroo!” You were shaking the captains shoulders by the time you finished talking, feeling energized, like you could take on anything. Kuroo laughed, grabbing your wrists to steady you. “Oh really? What’s his name, maybe we know him.” You stopped in your tracks, feeling stupid, Of course! Why didn’t you think of that earlier, Nekoma had played every team coming to the training camp, they must’ve played his. “His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi! He plays for a school in Miyagi, Karasuno I think.”   
You were surprised at the feedback you immediately got, Lev and Yamamoto yelling about some of their friends, even Kenma looked up at you, which only confused you more. “I take it then you guys have played against them? Did you meet him, what was he like?” Kai is the one to respond to you, everyone else too busy talking about the rivalry between the two teams. Kuroo even went as far as to compare the two of you to Romeo and Juliet. You rolled your eyes at the captain, thanking Kai for his help before Yaku speaks up. “Uh, (Y/N)? Did you ever respond to him?” You blanched and scrambled for a pen, completely forgetting to respond to him in all of the excitement. ‘Oops sorry I got excited and forgot to reply lol, but yeah! We are hosting the training camp! I’m super exited to meet you!’ You smiled brightly, excitement not dimming, as you got back to practice, you were finally going to meet your soulmate.   
In Miyagi, Yamaguchi thought he was going to have a heart attack. When he saw that you were indeed going to be at the training camp he got nervous, what if you didn’t like him? What if you thought he played bad and didn’t want to be soulmates anymore. Could you choose not to be soulmates anymore?! Sensing his friends distress, Tsukishima sighed and flicked Yamaguchi’s forehead, bringing the teen out of his spiral. “Oi, stop freaking out, they’re your soulmate, of course they’re going to like you.” Yamaguchi exhaled, know Tsukki was right, determination filling him. He was finally going to meet you.  
The days seemed to fly by, and soon enough you were standing outside the gym with your team, eagerly awaiting Karasunos arrival. You fidgeted with your hands as you saw the bus approach. You knew what he looked like from your teammates descriptions and fuck, he sounded cute. Yaku laid a reassuring hand on your shoulder, trying to help ease some of your nerves.   
You watched as the team shuffled out of the bus, watching for a mop of green hair and- wow, your team did not do him justice one bit. Kuroo snorted when he saw your open mouth expression. “Well? Are you going to go greet your soulmate?” You flushed, watching Yamaguchi look around before his gaze settled on your team. They approached and you cleared your throat, remembering you still had manager duties. “Welcome! My name is (Y/N), I’m the manager, thank you for coming!” The team echoed a greeting back, two of them going to talk to Yamamoto, and you went to go help their managers when Inuoka stopped you. “We’ll help them (Y/N), go say hi already geez.” You smiled nervously at him, turning to look at the guest team, most of which had already followed Kuroo inside, except for a few who were either talking to Hinata or Yamamoto. You furrowed your brow, you didn’t see him anymore, did he not realize it was you? Before you could move inside, a hand gently placed itself on your shoulder.  
You whipped around and once again, were speechless. He had a nervous smile on his face, blush highlighting his freckles. God, he was beautiful, you thought. How in the world did you get so lucky. You coughed awkwardly when you realized you had been staring. You smiled up at him, and it felt like everything else just melted away. “Wow, you’re a lot taller than I thought you’d be.” You sighed breathlessly. He snickered, and you knew then, you were absolutely going to marry him.  
``````  
You smiled fondly at the memory of when you first met Tadashi, looking at the grocery list you had written on your arm, forgetting to bring paper with you. You watched as a few items had been added, in your husbands handwriting, throwing a few packs of black licorice in the basket for him. You were looking in the aisle for something else, when a pair of arms snaked around your waist, startling you. You yelped, and turned around to smack his chest, shaking your head fondly at his giggles. He held you closer, kissing your forehead. He moved to intertwine your hands, reaching over you to grab a few packs of what you were looking for. He tossed the Strawberry Mentos into the basket, squeezing your intertwined hands and pulling you along to the next aisle, mumbling about what he wanted to make for dinner tonight. You tugged on his hand, stopping him next to the pasta section. He raised a brow at you, and you only smiled, tugging him into a kiss, pinching his cheek as you did so. He smiled into the kiss and a familiar warmth spread through you, yeah, you were definitely in love with your soulmate.


End file.
